What is the area of the region enclosed by the graph of the equation $x^2-14x+3y+70=21+11y-y^2$ that lies below the line $y=x-3$?
Solution: The equation can be rewritten as \begin{align*}
x^2-14x+y^2-8y & =-49\\
x^2-14x+49+y^2-8y+16& =16\\
(x-7)^2+(y-4)^2 & =16
\end{align*}Thus, the region is a circle with center $(7,4)$ and radius 4. As $(7,4)$ is on the line $y=x-3$, the line passes through the center of the circle. Hence, half of the area of the circle lies below the line $y=x-3$. The radius of the circle is 4, so the circle has area $16\pi$. Therefore, half the area of the circle is $\boxed{8 \pi}$.